


beneath the shadow

by shapuccinno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pray for sasha so she can make a kagesuga fic with actual plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cahaya harapan kerapkali datang membawa bayangan, apalagi jika cahaya tersebut terlalu terang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beneath the shadow

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: haikyuu (c) haruichi furudate. fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan tanpa maksud untuk mendapat keuntungan material, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi semata.
> 
> note: terinspirasi dari http://lessbulletproof.tumblr.com/post/94136246990 . buat nambah-nambahin arsip kagesuga. hiks siapa lagi yang suka kagesuga kok rasanya sendiri sekali di kapal ini *ngemil pisang goreng di atas kapal*

Kala Kageyama Tobio melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan dengan menyandang status sebagai _starter_ , ada harapan dari rekan-rekannya yang ia tinggalkan di bangku pemain cadangan yang ditumpukan pada bahunya. Tak terkecuali harapan dari Sugawara, yang mungkin adalah harapan paling besar, lebih besar dibandingkan harapan-harapan lain yang disatukan.

Sugawara tahu matanya tidak salah melihat dan dirinya tidak salah menilai. Sejak awal ia melihat Kageyama di bawah atap lapangan voli Karasuno, ada cahaya yang Kageyama pancarkan. Cahaya yang berasal dari kompetensi dan kemampuan dalam tubuh mudanya, dari ambisinya, dari keinginannya untuk terus menaklukkan lawan di depannya. Saat itu, yang terlintas pertama kali dalam pikiran Sugawara adalah harapan akan kemampuan Kageyama. Cahaya Kageyama mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan Karasuno. Seperti kejut listrik yang memicu kembali kerja jantung, Kageyama bersama dengan Hinata yang berperan penting dalam menambah intensitas 'cahaya'-nya, adalah harapan baru bagi Karasuno yang mati suri.

Kageyama memiliki hal-hal yang tidak Sugawara miliki. Ia bisa berpikir lebih cepat dan mengoper lebih akurat. Meskipun terkadang bagaimana caranya membawa diri terlihat begitu arogan (Hinata dan Tsukishima merupakan dua orang yang paling mempermasalahkan hal ini) tidak ada yang bisa meragukan kemampuannya. Masih belum bisa disandingkan dengan pemain-pemain kaliber seperti Oikawa Tooru, misalnya, tapi tetap saja apabila dibandingkan dengan Sugawara, ia masih butuh banyak kerja keras untuk bisa menyaingi Kageyama. Mereka sudah ada di level yang berbeda sejak awal.

Satu hal lagi yang Kageyama miliki namun tidak Sugawara punya: waktu.

Ada dua tahun yang terbentang di depan Kageyama sebelum ia lulus dari Karasuno. Sugawara tidak memiliki itu. Waktunya hanya tinggal hitungan bulan, dan setelah itu ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sekolah menengah atas. Sugawara tidak lagi memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk memberikan kehidupan bagi tim voli SMA Karasuno, tapi Kageyama? Masih banyak waktu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengasah kemampuannya (yang sudah berada di level yang tinggi) dan memberikan kontribusi maksimal bagi tim volinya. Mungkin mereka bisa menjuarai _Inter-high_ , mungkin Kageyama bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya bermain sebagai _setter_ utama untuk tim voli SMA terbaik se-Jepang, mungkin nama tim voli SMA Karasuno kembali menjadi nama yang disegani. Kemungkinan itu ada dan cukup besar. Sugawara merasa mimpi menjadikan Karasuno juara _Inter-high_ (dan kejuaraan-kejuaraan lainnya) bukan lagi angan kosong. Keberadaan individu-individu baru di tim ini telah memicu Karasuno melangkah maju, mempersempit jarak dengan mimpi tersebut.

Bukankah hal itu hal yang bagus?

Sugawara menyayangi tim voli Karasuno seperti keluarganya sendiri. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu, energi, dan telah mendedikasikan dirinya selama bertahun-tahun untuk tim tersebut. Adalah hal yang wajar apabila dirinya menginginkan hal yang terbaik untuk tim voli Karasuno, termasuk berharap akan kemenangan demi kemenangan, dan Sugawara menumpukan harapan tersebut pada punggung Kageyama. Bagaimanapun juga, Kageyama memegang peran penting dalam pembentukan harmoni tim voli Karasuno; karena ia adalah _setter. Setter_ yang secara keseluruhan lebih baik daripada Sugawara. _  
_

 

 

 

 

Sugawara tidak dapat memungkiri, di sela-sela butir harapannya, muncul juga ketakutan. _Well_ , setiap kedatangan cahaya, selalu diikuti adanya bayangan, bukan?

Ketakutan ini muncul didasari oleh statusnya sebagai senior. Egonya sebagai satu-satunya _setter_ Karasuno sebelum kedatangan Kageyama menyeruak dan menyelimuti pikirannya dalam kabut gelap ketakutan. Ketakutan akan tergantikan.

Sugawara bukan _setter_ sembarangan, ia _setter_ berpengalaman, namun sayangnya kenyataan menunjukkan bahwa Kageyama cukup mumpuni untuk bisa mengalahkan segala pengalaman yang telah diperoleh Sugawara. Siapa yang tidak ingin kerja kerasnya selama ini ditutupi oleh keberadaan seseorang yang cahayanya kelewat terang, sampai bisa membayang-bayangi sekitarnya? Ia tidak ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mati ketika Kageyama terpilih menjadi _starter,_ menggantikan dirinya. Ketakutannya telah terpenuhi. Kageyama betul-betul menggantikannya, mendorongnya (mungkin secara tidak sengaja) ke bawah.

Ia juga takut akan waktu.

Waktu berlari lebih cepat daripada yang ia sadari dan tanpa terasa hari kelulusannya sudah ada di depan mata. Sebagai seseorang yang telah mendedikasikan banyak, banyak sekali hal terhadap tim ini, Sugawara ingin meninggalkan timnya sebagai seseorang yang telah mengukir prestasi untuk Karasuno; bukan sebagai _setter_ yang tergantikan. Bukan sebagai _setter_ yang kelewat payah untuk membiarkan posisinya sebagai _starter_ digantikan anak kelas satu.

Sugawara juga manusia. Ia tidak bisa menghindar dari perasaan dan ketakutan seperti itu, meskipun ia sudah susah payah memberitahu dirinya sendiri kalau ini yang terbaik. Namun di sisi lain, Sugawara menyadari bahwa Karasuno layak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Untuk itu, usaha terbaik yang harus dilakukan Sugawara adalah membiarkan pikiran-pikiran akan ketakutan tersebut berputar-putar di dalam, tidak sampai naik ke permukaan. Sugawara harus mempertahankan harmoni yang telah dibentuk tim reguler baru mereka. Ia adalah _setter_ , bukan?

Maka dari itu, Sugawara berusaha untuk turun ke bawah tanpa keberatan. Bukan hanya untuk membawa Kageyama ke garis depan, namun juga untuk membawa satu tim mereka satu langkah, bukan, ratusan langkah, lebih dekat dengan mimpi-mimpi mereka.

 

 

 

 

 

Di sisi lain, Kageyama juga tidak memiliki apa yang tidak Sugawara miliki.

Sugawara adalah setter yang dianugerahi kemampuan observasi dan ke besaran hati untuk mempertimbangkan hasil observasi yang telah dilakukannya. Ia bisa memberikan jenis operan yang cocok untuk teman-teman satu timnya dengan mempertimbangkan kemampuan individual rekan-rekannya, satu hal yang (pada awalnya) tidak bisa Kageyama lakukan karena terhalang oleh kecenderungannya untuk mengatur.

Kageyama menyadari hal ini, dan ia mempelajarinya.

Kageyama menyadari pentingnya harmoni di antara anggota tim d an ia berperan besar dalam membentuk dan mempertahankan harmoni tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menarik semua pemain ke dalam tempo pribadinya, karena semua orang memiliki karakteristiknya masing-masing dan rasanya tidak semua orang bisa menuruti temponya. Ia menonton permainan Sugawara-senpai dan memasukkan semua pelajaran yang ia lihat ke dalam otaknya, kemudian mengaplikasikannya tidak lama kemudian.

"Oi! Kalian lebih suka operan yang lebih tinggi, lebih cepat, atau lebih rendah?"

Kageyama Tobio yang dulu dijuluki sebagai raja yang egois, kini sudah mulai belajar merangkul rekan-rekan timnya dan memendam egonya.

(Jika Kageyama bisa memendam egonya seperti itu demi kebaikan tim, Sugawara juga harus bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik lagi.)

Melihat perkembangan Kageyama yang seperti itu, Sugawara tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum bangga. Bagaimanapun juga, Kageyama adalah orang yang telah ia pilih untuk membawa harapannya, dan harapan anggota timnya yang lain. Bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang yang kaupercayai berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memenuhi kepercayaanmu? Puas. Puas dan bahagia luar biasa. Sugawara, berdiri mantap di pinggir lapangan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, tersenyum simpul sambil berpikir, _"Menjadi pemain cadangan rasanya tidak buruk juga."_


End file.
